Meet the Parents
by KikiJuanita
Summary: A short collection of stories that fall into the "So No One" verse, that is now completed on here. Just how did the six characters get to meet and know the parents of the one that ultimately ended up with. The chapters in here will divulge just how they all met; and what the parents, and also other family members views were on the one who they came to call husband or wife.
1. Blaine meets the Kapowski's

_A/N: Hi again, back again with another new lot of shorts, that fall within_ _that of the "So No One" verse._

 _These will be a series of how the parents of each of the six got to meet the_ _one that their child ultimately ended up with._

 _So there will be 7 parts to this; because I will be splitting up Puck's mom_ _and dad, since they aren't together; and they each meet Rachel at differing_ _points._ _I guess the fun part with writing this also is that I get to firstly put more_ _dialogue into that of the "SNO" verse, with scenes that we didn't see, with_ _that of the six sets of parents involved, and then also explore the differing_ _parenting skills that each of them have and how they did react to that of the_ _one their child was going to end up with._

 _So anyway the first one is that of Blaine, getting to know the Kapowski's,_ _Midge and Eric; who he first met at Puck's wedding to Santana, then over the_ _course of his friendship and relationship with Mikki, the other times he saw_ _them or made contact with them._

 _The cover art for this - is a mock up I made and also is how I visualize the_ _parents when writing. Some of those who we saw on Glee are obviously in the_ _picture; but I did also take the liberty as well of changing for my purposes_ _of how I see the parents and what they do; the visual on some of them, and_ _they are the parents of Brittany (I just couldn't fathom the ones that we had_ _in Glee) and also the mother of Blaine (because I always felt that they could_ _have gone down the Filipino route with him, as there was mention to him being_ _Eurasian)  
Therefore the parents of the characters that I have taken the liberty to create myself, much like that of Mikki; cannot be used without my permission._

 _But without further ramblings, here is the first chapter of "Meet The_ _Parents" - let me know what you think at the end by dropping a review, or_ _even a fave or follow to know that you like it._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Eric Kapowksi and Imogen Berman met in 1980, when they were both attending Ohio University located in Athens, Ohio; where Midge was studying that of music and Eric, commerce and management systems; they at first found themselves only that of friends; but slowly over their four years of studying at college, their relationship went from that of friends to more than friends, to finally just six months short of graduation; fiancé and fiancée when Eric proposed to Midge.

After graduating from college, and making the move to Lima, Ohio; where Midge managed to secure a position as music teacher at William McKinley High; and where along with her sister Lydia had also attended when she was a teenager; Midge and Eric married in the Spring of 1985.

Two years after becoming husband and wife, they welcomed their first daughter into the world; Mikayla Anne Kapowski; and from the very start it was obvious that this was going to be one feisty young girl. Two years after bringing Mikki, as they had come to call her; into the world they welcomed their second daughter, Katherine Louise Kapowski; and then finally two years after that their final child came into the world, that of a son; Ryder James Kapowski.  
Growing up with the three young Kapowski's proved to have its challenges for both Midge and Eric; as it turned out, all three of the young Kapowski's were very feisty but also very protective of one another.

When it came time for the oldest, Mikki; to move away for college, Midge especially found it hard to say goodbye to the girl she still saw as being her little baby.  
However Midge knew that the confident young woman that her daughter had grown into was going to succeed in life, and that whatever she set her mind out to do she would.  
One of the other great joys in that of Midge's life though, was how close she was still to that of her younger sister Lydia, and when they found out about her husband Thomas's wandering eye, and then later on his other son with another woman; the two sisters were there to get one another through what was a tough time for all the family, but more so that of her Lydia's two children Noah and Sara; who would often due to Lydia's work commitments spend a lot of time at the Kapowski residence throughout their high school years.

When Puck, as they had all come to call Noah; announced that he would be marrying that of his college girlfriend Santana; all the family was invited to attend the wedding; and little did Midge and Eric know that that would be the day where they would also meet one of their future son in laws.

#MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP#

At the wedding dinner rehearsal for that of their nephew, Noah Puckerman; Midge and Eric were talking with Lydia, who was still not convinced that her ex husband Thomas, who Puck had invited, and got conformation from that he would; would actually be attending.

"He's not even here at the rehearsal" said Lydia, as she sipped her wine. "Are we really meant to believe that he is going to be here tomorrow"

"I know you hate him Lyd" said Midge, looking at her younger sister. "But regardless of all the horrible things he has done in the past, I think missing his son's wedding would be something that he would not be keen on"

"He's missed everything else in their lives" replied Lydia. "So I am not going to hold my breath on this one either, because it's likely to kill me"

"You know if it did, we could save money on a funeral" said Eric, with a laugh to his sister in law. "I'm sure the celebrant could also perform that"

"Eric" said Midge, looking to husband, but also couldn't help but crack a smile as well; as Lydia laughed.

"See right there" said Lydia, looking to her brother in law, with that of a smile. "You've always been more of a father figure to Noah, then that of Thomas; and I really don't know if I could have done it without the two of you"

"Hmm" said Eric, with a nod; as he looked over to where Mikki was sitting talking to that of male he was sure he didn't know. "And right now, I am going to go and be that of over protective one; and see who my little girl is talking with over there"

"Eric, don't embarrass Mikki" said Midge, with a sigh; as Eric headed over to where Mikki and the yet to be identified male were sitting.

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about with who Mikki is talking with" said Lydia, with a laugh.

"So you know who they are?" asked Midge, looking to her sister.

"Yes it's Noah's roommate from college" said Lydia, with a nod. "And who is also living with him and Santana now in New York, Blaine"

"Oh, I've heard Puck talk about him" said Midge, with a nod. "They seem to be really good friends"

"Yes" said Lydia, as the looked over to where it seemed that Eric was grilling that of both Mikki and Blaine. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about there"

"Well I better go make sure, just in case" said Midge, with a laugh. "You know how over protective Eric is of the girls"

"It's sweet" said Lydia, with a laugh.

"Try telling that to them" said Midge, with a smile. "I know for a fact that a lot of the guys that Mikki is friends with still from high school, probably still cringe at the thought of Eric"

"Yes" said Lydia, with a smile also.

"I'll come and talk with you again in a bit" said Midge.

"Okay" replied Lydia, and Midge headed over to where her husband, daughter and also poor Blaine was who seemed to be getting that of quite a good talking to by that of Eric.

#MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP#

Heading over to where his daughter was talking to that of a male that he had never seen before, Eric put on his best stern face, as he approached.

"And just what do we have here" said Eric, as he got closer to where the two of them were sitting; talking and laughing about something.

"I'm twenty one years old, dad" said Mikki, looking to him with a sigh. "I think I can talk to guys on my own without you standing behind me, making sure they don't hurt me"

"Hmm, I'll be the judge of that" said Eric, and looked to Blaine; who in turn looked rather nervous about the obvious father of that of Mikki who was now looking at him.

"Umm hi sir" said Blaine, quickly standing up and holding out his hand. "I'm Blaine Anderson, I went to college with your nephew Puck, uhh I mean Noah"

"Okay" said Eric, looking at him with a nod.

"Dad" said Mikki, looking to that of her father also. "You could at least be polite and shake Blaine's hand that he has extended"

Eric looked to his daughter, and then took a grip of Blaine's hand rather firmly. "Nice to meet you"

"You too sir" replied Blaine, with a nod; trying not to show fear and also that of hurt as Eric still gripped his hand firmly.

"Oh you don't need to call him sir" said Mikki with a laugh. "Just call him old grump Kapowski"

Blaine looked at her and tried not to laugh; as Eric finally let go of his hand.

"Very funny Mikayla" said Eric, looking to his oldest child.

"I know I'm just hilarious" said Mikki, with a smile. "Must take after mom"

"Yes, because she's a riot" said Eric, with a laugh.

"So Blaine" said Eric, looking to him.

"Yes?" asked Blaine, who had sat down again.

"You and Puck are good friends?" said Eric.

"Yes sir" replied Blaine with a nod. "I'm living with him and Santana in New York; and well if it wasn't for the three of us sharing the rent in the apartment we have, I am pretty sure none of could afford to live there"

Eric looked at him with a laugh. "You don't have to keep calling me sir, you know that right"

"Umm sure sorry, Mr Kapowski" said Blaine, with a quick nod.

"Eric, is fine" he replied. "Mr Kapowski is my father, and quite frankly he's the grump of the family; not me"

"Hmm agree, I love Grandpa; but man he is literally a grumpy old man" said Mikki, with a laugh and looking at her own father.

"Yes, good thing your own old man isn't like that" said Eric, with a smile.

"Oh give him time" said Mikki, with a smile of her own; as Midge came over to where they were.

"I hope you're being nice over here" said Midge, putting her hand on that of her husband's arm. "And not scaring Blaine"

"You know who I am ?" asked Blaine, looking to her.

"Yes" replied Midge with a laugh. "Lydia told me. I'm Midge, Mikki's mom"

"Nice to meet you" said Blaine, with a nod and held out his hand; and Midge quickly gave it a shake.

"And you're being nice, I hope" said Midge, looking at her husband.

"Yeah" replied Eric, with a laugh. "I love making guys who are trying to hit on my girls, all nervous"

"Oh dad, seriously" said Mikki, with a sigh. "You think every guy that ever talks with me or Kitty is trying to hit on us; and I had and still have plenty of friends who are guys, who are just that friends"

Eric looked to her with a smile. "Well I'm sure Blaine here would know that it's not good etiquette to hit on that of a girl at a wedding, especially one that is related to that of the groom and also his best friend"

Mikki rolled her eyes and shook her head, and looked to Blaine; who seemed to have become very nervous. "Ignore my dad, really. He is just doing this in order to try and embarrass me"

"And is it working?" asked Eric, with a laugh.

"Nope" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "Because you know what, you don't know half the guys I know from California, and you will never know them either"

Midge laughed and Blaine couldn't help but crack a smile also, at the rather feisty girl that was definitely not afraid to speak her mind.

"Yeah okay princess" said Eric, with a laugh. "I get it, you don't need me looking out for you forever"

"Exactly" said Mikki, with a nod. "And besides it's not like I will ever see Blaine again after the wedding anyway, so you have absolutely nothing to worry about"

"Well that's true" said Eric, with a nod.

"Okay Eric" said Midge, with a laugh. "You've had your fun now, so let's go and talk with Noah, because I think we have to prepare him for that fact that Thomas mightn't be here tomorrow"

Eric turned to his wife and nodded. "Yeah, and I really don't want to have to do this, but we have too"

"It was lovely to meet you Blaine" said Midge, looking to him with a smile.

"You also Mrs Kapowski" replied Blaine with a nod.

"Midge is fine" she replied.

"Midge, right" said Blaine with a nod.

"I'll be watching, remember that" said Eric, with a laugh; as he and Midge walked over to talk with Puck, who in turn was talking with his half brother Jake.

"I'm sorry about that" said Mikki, looking to Blaine with a laugh.

"Don't be" said Blaine with a laugh also. "Your parents seem really nice"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh; as Eric quickly looked back over to where they were, not realizing that the friendship that was starting to develop there, would later turn into much, much more.

#MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP#

Little had Eric or Midge Kapowski known that when Mikki was to finish her college education, that she would make the decision to head to New York City; and to then call that state home.

For Eric, this was a reassurance, as he knew that his nephew, was there and he would be able to make sure that nothing happened and also that no guys would take advantage of that of his eldest daughter, and from what he was also told by his nephew the other guys that he was friends with, including that of Blaine; also were there to make sure that no guy treated his daughter badly.

When Mikki reconnected with Rachel Berry, who she was best friends with in high school and had lost touch with it; to then have the other girl move into be her roommate; neither Midge or he were aware that they would then at one point heading to New York to see Rachel perform the lead in Funny Girl. However the girl who had once spent a lot of time at their house, when she and Mikki were in high school; was thankful to that of them, for as she said to them on the phone when she asked them to come to the opening night; that if it weren't for reconnecting with Mikki, she very much doubted that she would be where she was now and let alone be on that of the stage in the lead role of one her favorite musicals.

Graciously accepting that of the offer to go and see the show, they along with Lydia; who had also been invited and of course Hiram and Leroy headed to New York City; the five of them booking into the same hotel, along with that of their two other two children Kitty and Ryder who Rachel had also invited, and as well Noah's younger sister Sara.

Extending that of the trip to New York to not just include the day and night that they were to see Rachel perform in the show; Midge and Eric as well as Kitty and Ryder all were able to make their visit a week long one, and for all of them it was nice to be able to spend the time together again as a whole family, without the hassles of Skype calls, text messages or emails to communicate.

Mikki had invited her parents along with Kitty and Ryder, over to her apartment one night after she had to work, which she wasn't able to get out of whilst her family were in New York, for dinner; and the five of them were sitting around that of her kitchen table, eating the lasagna and salad that she had made, all talking and eating.

"You have to at least come shopping with me one day whilst I'm here" said Kitty, looking to that of her older sister.

"I guess I could call sick into work" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "But I don't know how wise that would actually be, because I often think Sue would hire an investigator to actually check to make sure if we're genuinely sick"

"Really?" asked Midge, looking to her daughter. "You think she'd go to those lengths"

"Hmm, you don't know Sue" said Mikki, with a chuckle as the door to her apartment opened and Blaine entered.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry" he said, when he saw Mikki along with that of her family eating. "I wasn't aware the your parents and that were over here"

"Clearly" said Kitty, with a laugh and looked at Mikki with a smile; who in turn glared at her sister.

"Was there something you needed Blaine?" asked Mikki, turning to look at him.

"Umm no it's fine" said Blaine, shaking his head. "I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a pizza or something, since Sam is at work"

"We're kind of already eating" replied Mikki, with a small smile to him. "And normally I'd offer you something, but with my dad and Ryder here there are never any leftovers"

"What I love lasagna" said Ryder looking to his sister, as he ate.

"Which is why I made it" said Mikki, quickly looking to him with a smile; and Ryder nodded.

"It's fine, really" said Blaine; and Mikki looked at him nodding. "I'll just call up and order one for myself"

"Okay sure" said Mikki, with a nod. "I'll see you later"

"Yeah okay" replied Blaine, and went to leave but then turned around again. "Nice to see you all, and sorry to just barge in on your family time"

"It's no problem" said Mikki, and Blaine gave a nod and then left, closing the door behind.

"So, he just walks in here without knocking" said Eric, looking to that of his oldest daughter.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, looking to her father.

"Well clearly the guy has no manners" said Eric.

"Dad, Blaine has manners, really" said Mikki. "It's just we never knock when we go into one another's apartment, it's like an open door policy"

"Really now" said Eric.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Sam, Puck or Brittany they don't knock either; they just come in when they want, even if locked they all have keys"

"That's good to know that there are people who can if need be get in here if anything goes wrong" said Midge, and Mikki look to her mom who was the more rational of her two parents with a smile.

"Well I know you and Aunt Lydia always make sure the other person has all the keys to one another's places, so I thought being here on my own especially before Rachel came to live with me; that it would be a good idea along with Puck, for Blaine, Sam and Brittany to have a key" said Mikki.

"If he just walks in whenever he wants then" said Eric, looking at his daughter. "Does this also mean all times of the day and night"

"Yes that's what it means" said Mikki, with a nod; as she finished up her dinner.

"I hope this means that you are fully clothed at all times then" said Eric. "Because honestly knowing that the guys who live across the hall could walk in at any time, well it's a little unsettling"

"It's not like I walk around the apartment naked" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I will at least have pajamas on"

"Blaine's seen you in pajamas, really now?" asked Kitty, with a smile at her older sister.

"Oh come on Kitty" said Mikki, looking to her. "He saw you in yours when you were here for a few weeks"

"Yes, but he doesn't have the hots for me now does he" said Kitty, with a laugh.

"The hots?" asked Midge, looking to her younger daughter and then older daughter with interest.

"Yeah guy across the hall has a crush on your oldest, we all know about it; well except for Puck that is" said Kitty, with a laugh. "Idiots obviously to the fact his best friend loves his cousin"

"Blaine and I are" said Mikki, as she stood up from her seat and started to pick up the empty plates from their dinner. "We're just friends, nothing more"

"Sure that's what you want Mouse?" asked Kitty, with a laugh as Mikki placed the dishes into the sink.

"Yes" replied Mikki, going back over to the table and grabbed more plates, but not before hitting her younger sister on the head.

"Oww" said Kitty, looking to her and then to their parents. "You see how she is, this is what happens when she doesn't get to play with the guy across the hall"

"Katherine" said Midge, looking to her daughter. "If Mikki says that her and Blaine are just friends, then I trust that she is telling us the truth"

"Uh huh" replied Kitty, with a smile; as Mikki who was at the kitchen sink didn't look at her; before the five Kapowski's continued their evening with one another, and not mentioning anything more about the guy across the hall.

#MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP#

The morning before they were scheduled to leave New York, Midge and Eric headed to the Beanery, which of course had come with high recommendations from not only that of the six that lived in New York on a full time basis, but Kitty as well.

Sitting at one of the tables in the shop, drinking some coffee that had been made by Kurt; Midge and Eric, were talking with one another when Blaine walked in and headed over to the counter.

"Hey Kurt" he said, looking to him with a smile. "Could I just grab my usual please?"

"Sure" replied Kurt, with a nod. "Won't be long"

"Thanks" replied Blaine, with a nod; and then looked to Eric and Midge. "Oh good morning, you're heading back to Ohio today aren't you?"

"Yes that's right" said Midge with a nod also.

"Well it's being really nice seeing you both again" said Blaine, with a smile. "And I know Mik has liked having you around"

"It's been nice to spend some time with our little girl, yes" said Eric, with a nod and looking at the guy who he now wondered did harbor feelings for that of his daughter.

"I'm just going to head to the bathroom, Eric" said Midge, standing up from her seat. "And then we should head to the airport"

"Sure hon" said Eric, looking to her with a smile; as Kurt came over to Blaine with his coffee.

"Here you go" said Kurt.

"Thanks" replied Blaine and pulled a couple of dollar bills from his pocket.

"No problem" said Kurt and he headed back around behind the counter.

"I'll see you Eric" said Blaine, looking to him with a smile. "Have a safe trip"

"Do you have a moment actually?" asked Eric.

"Umm yeah I guess" replied Blaine with a nod.

"Good, take a seat" said Eric.

"Okay" replied Blaine, as he sat down on the chair that Midge had previously been sitting on; and took a sip of his coffee.

"What are your intentions with my little girl?" asked Eric, looking at the younger guy sitting before him.

Blaine looked at him, almost choking on his coffee. "Intentions?"

"Yes intentions" replied Eric.

"I have no intentions with Mikki" said Blaine, shaking his head.

"Really" said Eric, with a laugh. "So you're saying that Kitty is delusional in thinking that you have a crush, or the hots as she called it, on my Mikki"

"I think Mikki is a wonderful person" replied Blaine. "And I feel very honored that I get to call her a friend"

Eric looked at him with a nod. "Yes, but I think Kitty is right in some ways; the way I've seen you look at Mikki, it's the same way I use to look at Midge back when were just friends"

Blaine didn't reply and instead decided to take another sip of coffee.

"And you look at her, as if she has hung the moon and the stars"

"I, umm, do care for her" said Blaine, looking to the older man. "If that is what you're picking up on"

Eric smiled and also gave a laugh. "I'm not telling you that I don't approve of you Blaine, if that is what you're thinking here"

"You don't" said Blaine.

"No" replied Eric, shaking his head. "I think there are lot of guys out there that could be a lot worse then you, and it's nice to see that my daughter has such that of a caring friend"

"Thank you" said Blaine, with a nod.

"Just do me one favor" said Eric.

"Sure anything" replied Blaine.

"Don't you ever hurt my little girl" said Eric, looking to him. "Because I can guarantee that they will never find your body if you do"

"I wouldn't dream of ever hurting Mikki" said Blaine, shaking his head. "I promise you that"

"Good" replied Eric, with a nod. "And don't give up on her either, she's a feisty one that girl of mine; just like her mother was"

Blaine looked at him and laughed. "Yes, I can see how your wife and Mikki are very alike"

"Oh they are" said Eric, with a laugh also. "Both stubborn to the core that's for sure"

"Who is stubborn?" asked Midge, as she came back over to the table.

"You" said Eric, with a laugh.

"Oh really now Eric Kapowski" said Midge, with a laugh also.

"Yeah" he replied with a nod. "Blaine and I were just having a little talk here, weren't we"

Midge looked at him and then to Blaine, who gave her a smile; and then back to Eric again. "And I hope you were being nice"

"He was Midge" said Blaine, with a nod. "We were just talking about something"

"Hmm" said Midge, with a smile to him, and then looked at Eric; who in turn smiled at her.

"So we're good to go now and head to the airport?" asked Eric, looking at his wife.

"Yes, I think so" replied Midge. "We just need to go pick our bags up from the hotel and then we're all good"

"Okay" said Eric, as he stood from his seat and looked to Blaine. "Remember what I said, 'kay"

"Yes" replied Blaine, with a nod; and Midge looked to that of the two of them with some interest.

"Lovely to have seen you again, Blaine" said Midge. "You take care"

"You too" replied Blaine, looking to her with a smile.

"See you" said Eric, looking at him with a nod.

"Yeah bye" replied Blaine, and Midge and Eric left the coffee shop; leaving him alone at the table.

As he went to leave to head to work, Kurt walked over to him.

"So what was all that about?" he asked. "It seemed very intense there for a moment, when it was just you and Mikki's dad"

Blaine looked to the barista and laughed. "Umm, we were just talking"

"Talking" said Kurt.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod. "He just wanted to make sure I was treating his daughter right, that's all"

"Hmm, say no more" said Kurt with a laugh.

"What's that meant to mean?" asked Blaine, looking to him with a laugh also.

"Let's put it this way" replied Kurt. "A father always know"

Blaine looked at him with a laugh and nodded. "Yeah, I got to get to work Kurt. Catch you later"

"Later" replied Kurt, with a smile; and then Blaine headed off to work for the day; relieved to know that he was at least ninety percent certain that Mikki's parents didn't hate him.

#MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP#

To say that Midge or Eric were surprised when Mikki rung them up one evening, and told them that she and Blaine were now dating; well neither of them really were to be honest.

They had both noticed a change in the relationship of their eldest daughter and the guy who lived across the hall; when they had gone to Canada for that of Puck's not to be wedding to that of Marley, and weren't surprised to hear that the two of them had decided to take their friendship to the next level with one another as a result of them as Mikki told them, there hooking up together the night before the doomed nuptials.

Around five months after the two of them started dating, Eric was at work one day, working through some accounts; when that of his cell phone started to ring, and picking it up he saw that it was unknown number.

Quickly saving the information that he was entering into the computer, he answered the call.

"Eric Kapowski" he said upon swiping across the screen of his cell phone.

"Hello Eric" came a voice he immediately recognized. "It's Blaine, here"

"Hello Blaine" said Eric, as he relaxed back a little in his office chair. "What do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Umm, well I was actually hoping if we could talk" replied Blaine.

"Of course" said Eric. "But if this is you ringing to tell me that you and my daughter have split up, then I suggest you book the first flight out of the country and also consider changing your name"

"No, it's nothing like that" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "I can assure you I am still very much in love with your daughter"

"Okay, well you can live for now" said Eric, with a laugh also.

"Thank you" said Blaine. "I'm sure that will please Mikki"

"Yes" said Eric, as he began to think he maybe knew why Blaine was calling him up. "So is there something you wish to ask me then Blaine?"

"Umm, well yeah kind of" replied Blaine, on the other end of the line with a nervous life.

"Okay, well I'm listening" said Eric, with a smile and also chuckle.

"I, uh...I was wondering if I could have your permission to ask Mikayla to be my wife" replied Blaine.

"Bit nervous there aren't you" said Eric, with a laugh.

"Well yeah" replied Blaine. "It's not something I intend to anyone else in my life, and I just wanted to have your blessing before I do"

"You and my daughter have only been together a short time, Blaine" said Eric.

"I realize that we've only been dating one another for a very short time" said Blaine. "And I know you may feel as if we've moved on all this a little fast, like the moving in together. But I love her very much, and I don't want to spend my life with anyone else"

"You're right it has moved very fast" said replied Eric. "But you and Mikki have been friends for quite a few years, and I have seen how happy you make my little girl"

"And she also makes me very happy" said Blaine. "I can't imagine her not being in my life"

"Okay, very well then" replied Eric. "You have my blessing to ask her"

"Really?" asked Blaine, and Eric gave a chuckle hearing not only the happiness but also that of relief in his voice.

"Yes" said Eric, with a laugh. "You love my daughter, you make her happy, and that is the most important thing"

"I do love her very much and she really does make me happy" replied Blaine.

"So you've got a plan in mind of when and how to ask her?" asked Eric.

"I think so yeah" replied Blaine. "I haven't got the ring yet though, I didn't want to buy one and have you possibly say no"

"That would have been that of a foolish move, I do agree" said Eric, with a laugh.

"Yeah, but now that you've said yes" said Blaine. "I can go and buy one, I just hope she likes whatever it is"

"Well I know my little girl" said Eric. "And she's not into materialistic things, so I'm sure anything you get she will love, because she will know it comes from your heart"

"Yeah, it really does" said Blaine. "Thank you so much Eric, you don't know how much this means to me"

"Actually, I think I do" said Eric, with a laugh. "I remember how nervous I was when I asked Midge's father permission, and I find it very noble that you also asked me as well"

"I'd be scared not to, to be honest" said Blaine, with a laugh. "I'd be forever thinking that you may actually hate me, if I had asked Mikki without your permission"

"We definitely don't hate you Blaine" replied Eric. "Midge or I, and we're very happy to have you in our family"

"Thanks" replied Blaine. "I should go, I'm on my lunch break; and I got to get back to class soon"

"Okay, well you know anytime you need to talk" said Eric. "I'm always here"

"Thank you" replied Blaine. "I'll talk to you soon, and if it's not too much to ask could you keep what we've talked about quiet"

Eric laughed. "I won't say a word I promise"

"Great thanks" replied Blaine. "Bye Eric"

"Bye" replied Eric, with a smile; and the phone call was ended; and he smiled to himself knowing that the guy he once tried to scare off from ever liking his daughter, in fact wasn't scared off at all.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts and feelings on this little series; I wanted to bring a little more of a look into the main story as to how other people outside of the six saw the relationships that would ultimately end up being that of end game._

 _Anyway the one up next will be that of Mikki getting to know Blaine's parents; and as per the story, she doesn't actually meet them until her and Blaine are engaged, so there are going to be something interesting things in that one._

 _Until then, or at least the next story that I update.  
Love to you all,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Mikki meets the Anderson's

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and also thanks to all those who just read this.  
Here is the next chapter of "Meet the Parents" - this time is Mikki meeting the Anderson's; who she doesn't get to meet or know until after she and Blaine are engaged. So obviously she has some reservations as if to what if they don't like her at all, what will that mean for her and Blaine.  
_ _This also features quite a little bit with Cooper as well, because I think it shows the weird dynamic of relationship that he has with Blaine, but ultimately also that of love for his baby brother in his own weird way._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end; review, fave or follow.  
_ _Love to you all,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Julia Masipag, born 1954 and Michael Anderson born 1953, met each other when out one night; each with their respective group of friends, who in turn had friends in each other's small group of friends.

Julia who was currently at the age of twenty three and had moved to the United States from the Philippines to attend college, and was studying law at Stanford University; and Michael Anderson who was from that of San Francisco, California and who was at the age of twenty four and studying medicine also at Stanford University, immediately hit it off with one another; and soon found themselves spending a lot of time together.

Although both the time spent in the midst of studying for the respective careers, did mean a lot of time was spent that of sometimes just a quick call to see how the other one was doing; when Julia graduated and obtained work at a law firm in San Francisco, it then meant that Michael who was in his final year of residency at Stanford University Medical Centre; for a short time had to try and maintain that of a long distance relationship.

However both of them were determined to make it work, and once he graduated from medical school; Michael decided to move back to San Francisco, move in with Julia who was now fully established in that of his home city; and also obtain work as that of a general practitioner, close by to the small one bedroom apartment the two of them shared.

As the two of them settled into of a domesticated yet busy working life together, it became clear to Michael that Julia was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, so with that in mind; he took her out to dinner one night to what was their favorite restaurant, and asked her to be his wife.

Julia accepted, and they married when they were at the ages of twenty seven and twenty eight respectively; and both knew that the time would come when one day they would start a family of their own.

Cooper Michael Anderson was born in 1982, and then four years later they welcomed another son into the world, Blaine Devon Anderson.

Growing up, Cooper often bossed around his little brother; but it was also very clear that he loved him as well, and would often stand up to the kids at school who thought it was okay to pick on that of his baby brother.

When Cooper left to attend college and study his art degree, it then meant that Julia and Michael then only had one of their children home; and as the time came for Blaine to choose a field of potential study in college, neither of them were at all surprised when he made the decision to study music; having seen him from a young age confidently be able to play piano, guitar and also violin.

Blaine's choice of college was the University of Michigan; and Julia who very much liked having her children nearby, at first tried to convince Blaine to maybe study in California and suggested a few times to him that of University of California, Berkeley; which had a music program and he was accepted to, but he only ever wanted to use that as a backup if his first choice had fallen through and with Blaine adamant, he made the journey to Michigan to study there; which is where he became the roommate and later best friend of Noah Puckerman.

Once he had finished that of his four years of study, Julia had hoped that her baby boy might return back to that of California; but ultimately in the end he decided to move to New York; and took up living in an apartment with that of his college best friend, Puck and also that of his girlfriend Santana.  
Over the years of Blaine living in New York, his living arrangements changed that of several times, and the one that seemed to be the one that would be that of everlasting, was when he moved into what once was his apartment, but then became that of the cousin of Noah's apartment, later to be his and also Mikki's; who was Noah's cousin, who he had fallen in love with over the years that they had known each other.

Michael and Julia both knew that their youngest son was serious about the girl that he was now living with, as he often spoke of her in his emails and they could see that from that; and also from pictures of the two of them together that they were very much in love with one another.

So when Blaine rang and told them that he had proposed to Mikki; and that she had said yes, it really did not come as much of a shock to them.

Of course they would have very much liked to have met the girl that had so clearly captured that of their young son's heart earlier in the relationship or even before they were that of a couple, but they also knew with them being as busy as they were with work and Blaine being in that of New York, over two thousand miles away; regular trips to see one another weren't something either of them were able to do.

#MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP#

When Julia was heading to work one morning, she heard her cell phone ringing from inside of her handbag; but since she was only a couple of minutes away from that of getting to her office; she made the decision that whoever was calling could leave a message and she would return it.

Upon getting to her office building, and pulling into that of her designated car parking space; she shut off her car engine, grabbed her bags and headed inside. Quickly saying good morning to that of the reception staff, she headed to her office; grabbing her cell phone out of her bag as she did.  
Placing her handbag and other bags with work down on the sofa in her office, she went over to her office chair and took a seat, and looked at the missed call on her phone; and saw that Blaine had called.

She smiled to herself, as she could also see that he had left a voice message as well and she quickly dialed the number of her voice message box to access it.

"Hi Mom, it's me" came Blaine's voice through the message. "I was just ringing to let you know that there is something that I need to tell both you and dad, so if you can give me a call back when you can. I'll talk with you then. Love you Ina, bye"

Julia smiled as the voice message ended and she picked up that of her office phone, and dialed the number for Blaine's cell phone.

"Hi mom" said Blaine, upon answering the phone.

"Hello syota" replied Julia, with a smile upon hearing her youngest sons' voice. "How are you? And what pray tell is the news that you have?"

"Yeah, I'm great really" said Blaine on the other end. "And I was actually ringing you because I have some really big news" said Blaine.

"I hope you're not ringing to tell me that you have accidentally gotten a girl pregnant, syota" said Julia.

"No, umm actually I asked Mikki to marry me last night and she said yes" said Blaine.

Julia gave a laugh and couldn't help but smile. "I was actually thinking it might have been that, but I didn't want to seem presumptuous, and think that this is girl you've been dating for a while now"

"Of course it's the same girl I have been seeing for a while now and who I also live with" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Well I know you are not the type to be having more than one girl on the go, my sanggol" replied Julia, with a laugh of her own. "But I have to say I am upset that we have yet to meet the girl who has taken that of my son's heart"

"Yes, I know you haven't met her yet mom" said Blaine.

"Maybe, you and Mikki might consider coming and spending Christmas here with us in San Francisco then" said Julia. "That way it will give us a chance to know our future daughter in law, and also for her to know us"

"Umm, yeah. Hang on a sec mom" replied Blaine.

"Sure of course, syota" replied Julia; and she could just hear Blaine talking to who she presumed was Mikki about going to come and visit at Christmas; and she turned her computer on as she waited for Blaine to get back to her on what she had asked.

"Mom" came Blaine's voice through the phone, once more. "I asked Mik and she said okay. So both of us we'll see you for Christmas" said Blaine.

"Well we all look very forward to meeting Mikki" said Julia. "Give us a call tonight syota, when home and we can talk more then okay, I have a lot of work I have to do now. Mahilig ka din, sanggol"

"Okay yeah, I'll call you with the details and all that. Mahilig ka din, ina" replied Blaine, and ended the call.

Julia smiled as she put down the phone handset and picked up her cell phone again, quickly texting a message to that of Michael.

 _"Blaine called, he had some big news. He proposed to Mikki last night and she said yes, they will both be here for Christmas this year, and will call later tonight to talk with us some more. Have a good day, my isa lang; J xxx"_

Placing her cell phone back down, knowing that Michael would see the message between that of seeing patients, she quickly got to work; but not before sneaking a look at that of Blaine's facebook profile; and seeing that he had already changed that of his relationship status to that of engaged, followed by a post and photo of what she assumed was that of the ring on Mikki's finger, saying "SHE SAID YES!".

Julia laughed to herself, happy to see that her baby boy was so happy; and then got down to the work that she really had to be doing.

#MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP#

Sitting on the plane heading to San Francisco for Christmas with Blaine, Mikki was nervously tapping her fingers together and one of her legs was nervously bouncing up and down also; as the plane descended into San Francisco International Airport.  
"Hey" said Blaine, taking her hands; upon seeing the nerves having set in to his fiancée. "They're going to love you okay"

"And if by chance they don't?" asked Mikki. "And ask that you not marry me"

"Then I will completely ignore them" replied Blaine, looking at her with a smile and quickly kissing her. "Because there is nothing in the world that will stop me from marrying you"

"Even your parents potentially never talking to you for the rest of your life?" asked Mikki.

"Not going to happen, okay" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"But..." started Mikki, and Blaine placed a finger over that of her lips to stop her from speaking and shaking his head.

"No, buts" said Blaine. "You are incredible okay, and my parents will see that; and be happy that we're happy okay"

Mikki looked at him with a nod and also gave him a smile as well. "I guess just never having actually met any guys' parents who I've been in a serious relationship with, well it's kind of nerve racking"

"Yes" said Blaine, with a laugh. "Unlike my knowing your parents for many years, and been grilled by that of your father as to what my intentions were with his little girl"

Mikki looked at her and laughed. "Well clearly he saw that you were in love with me, and wanted to make sure that you weren't just going to use me for your own personal pleasure"

"Oh I do use you for my own personal pleasure" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"Yes, as I do you" said Mikki, with a smile of her own.

Blaine nodded. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, I am" replied Mikki as the plane landed on to the tarmac, albeit a little bumpy. "Love you"

"Love you too" said Blaine, with a smile and quickly kissed her.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman, we've now arrived at San Francisco International Airport" came the captain's voice over the cabin speaker. "The temperature outside at the moment is a nice fifty seven degrees for you all, compared to that of a cold forty two in New York from where you have all come. So on behalf of myself and the rest of the crew on board, we'd like to wish you all a safe journey on from here; and thank you for flying United Airlines"

As the seat belt sign turned off, and people started standing from their seats, Blaine looked to Mikki.

"Ready for this?"

"As ready as I will ever be" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay" said Blaine, as he stood up as did Mikki; and he quickly grabbed that of the carry on luggage that they had taken on board, and passed Mikki's handbag over to her.

"Shall we?" asked Blaine, holding his hand out to her; and Mikki took it with a nod, the two of them making their way to the exit of the plane and then heading out through the gangway to the arrivals area.

As the walked out into that of the arrivals area, Blaine looked around for his parents who were going to be meeting them at the airport, and then driving the two of them to the Anderson's residence.

"Hey baby brother" said Cooper, as he approached the two of them and threw his arm around that of Blaine's shoulder. "Did you get a chance to join the mile high club?"

"Gees Coop" said Blaine, looking to his older brother. "Really?"

"Well I am going to take that as a no then" he replied, with a laugh and also smile; and then looked to Mikki, holding out his hand.

"So you must be the infamous Mikayla then" said Cooper. "Who my little bro won't shut the hell up about"

Mikki looked at him with a laugh. "If I'm not then I am carrying around someone else's identification"

Cooper gave a laugh and then looked to Blaine. "I like her"

"Sorry, she's already taken" replied Blaine, with a smile to his brother, and Cooper laughed also. "So where are mom and dad?"

"Outside waiting near baggage claim where your bags will be coming through" said Cooper. "Didn't think it was necessary for all us to come in to here"

"Okay" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"So they're this way" said Cooper, with a quick nod and started to walk.

"Sorry about that" said Blaine, as he and Mikki followed behind that of Cooper.

"It's okay" replied Mikki, with a smile. "And besides it's not like we haven't tried to do what he said"

Blaine looked at her with a quick laugh, as Cooper also gave out a laugh.

"You know I can clearly hear the both of you right" he said, as they headed around to that baggage claim area.

"Well stop listening into my conversations" said Blaine, looking to his older brother.

"Then stop telling everyone that you and your little fiancée tried to unsuccessfully join the mile high club" replied Cooper with a laugh; as they neared that of Julia and Michael Anderson.

"Excuse me?" asked Julia, with a laugh; looking to her older son with a confused expression.

"Don't worry about him mom" said Blaine, with a laugh looking to that of his mother. "It's Coop, and you know how inappropriate he can be"

"Yes" replied Julia, with a laugh. "Ohh my baby boy come here"

Blaine laughed and gave his mom a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, and then looked to his dad.

"Hey dad" he said, with a smile, also giving him a hug.

"You look good Blaine" said Michael.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "So do you"

"And this must be the lovely Mikki that we've all heard so much about" said Michael, looking to her.

"Yeah this is her" said Blaine, with a nod and quickly took Mikki's hand and giving her a smile. "This is my dad, Michael"

"It's nice to finally meet you" said Mikki, with a smile to that of Blaine's father.

"Yes, you too" replied Michael, giving his future daughter in law a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And my mom, Julita" said Blaine, as he looked at his mom. "But everyone calls her Julia"

"Hi, so lovely to meet you" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Yes very lovely to meet you as well, syota" said Julia, and gave her a quick little hug. "Blaine has spoken about you for a very long time"

Mikki looked at her with a smile and also that of a small laugh. "We'll we certainly danced around our feelings for one another for a very long time, so I was probably mentioned in passing quite a bit"

"Oh you were" said Cooper, with a laugh. "The number of times I use to get messages from my baby bro, telling me how much in love he was with the girl across the hall. It was nauseating"

"Cooper shut up" said Blaine, looking to his older brother.

"Hey, your little fiancée here deserves to know just how long you were crushing on her" he replied with a smile. "I can even show her the messages"

"Don't you dare" said Blaine, looking to that of his older brother.

"Thank you Cooper" said Mikki. "But I kind of already have a clue as to it all"

"Hmm, well let me know if you do" said Cooper, looking to her with a smile. "Because they certainly are a funny read"

"You are so horrible" said Blaine, looking to his brother, who gave him a smile and nod.

"Okay, boys" said Michael, with a laugh. "I am sure our guest does not need to see the two of you have a full out argument with one another"

"I agree" said Julia, with a nod. "How about we go and get Mikki and Blaine's bags; and then head on home"

"Yeah, I'll just kill Cooper there" said Blaine with a laugh as they walked over to bag carousel that was still moving around with the luggage on. "Less witnesses"

Cooper looked at him. "Not if I get you first"

"But see that's where I think you will have trouble" said Blaine, with a smile.

"Oh really now?" asked Cooper, as Blaine grabbed one of their bags off the carousel.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod. "I don't think my fiancée will let you get away with killing me, because I think she kind of likes having me around"

"I kind of do" replied Mikki, with a nod as she grabbed her bag off the luggage carousel.

"Here let me take that for you" said Michael, gesturing to that of her bag.

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile as she passed the bag over to him.

"Okay let's get to the car shall we" said Michael. "I hate to see how much parking will cost me, since we've been here for nearly three hours"

"I can pay if you need me too" said Mikki, looking to him.

"You will be doing nothing of the sort, pulot" said Julia, looking to her. "Michael just doesn't like paying for the privilege of parking"

"Well I'm sorry if I think that there are lot more worthwhile things in life to be paying for other then parking" said Michael.

"Gees dad, I'll pay it you're all that worked up about it" said Cooper. "I did say I would also get a cab, but no you insisted on coming out here and waiting three hours between my flight and Blaine's and Mikki's"

"As if you'd be alright with paying for a cab" said Blaine, with a laugh; and Cooper turned and glared at him; and then the five of them continued to head to that of the Anderson's car and then to the house that the parents owned.

#MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP#

For dinner that evening, Julia had prepared two Filipino dishes, that she knew that both Blaine and Cooper loved, and also hoped that Mikki would like also; Tokwa't Baboy for the main and a Puso Salad for dessert; whilst also having a potato salad side for the main as well.

"This is really nice Julia" said Mikki, as she ate the Tokwa't Baboy.

"Thank you" said Julia, looking to her with a smile. "I was kind of frightened that you may not like the tofu in it"

"It's fine" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Rachel is actually a vegan, so I did get use to eating some tofu dishes when were roommates"

"Well if you want the recipe for this" said Julia. "Then all you need to is ask"

"I might, if that's okay and not some family secret" replied Mikki.

"You're going to be family now, so I think I can pass it on to you" replied Julia, with a smile of her own.

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile as well.

"So what I want to know is how Blainey proposed to Mikki" said Cooper; and they all looked at to him.

"He asked and I said yes" said Mikki. "Nothing more to it"

"Well you didn't exactly say yes right away" said Blaine, with a laugh; and Mikki looked to him shaking her head.

"Not yes straight away?" asked Julia. "Did you need time to think about it?"

"Umm, okay I really wish didn't need to tell you this" said Mikki. "And it's got nothing to do with me not loving your son and spending the rest of my life with him; because I want that more than anything"

"Okay" said Julia, looking to her with somewhat interest.

"But I might have said when Blaine did ask me at first, that I can't" replied Mikki.

"And why was that?" asked Michael, looking to her also.

"I kind of didn't know that the same night I planned to ask Mikki to marry me, was also the same night she was trying to help Puck with Rachel to maybe want to be with him again" said Blaine.

Mikki just nodded, not wanting to meet the eyes of that of Blaine's parents and brother.

"She had organised to sing a song with him, that he and Rachel had sung together when in high school" said Blaine. "And then afterward I not realizing this, went and also sang a song as well for Mikki, "All of You" by John Legend, and then after I finished I asked Mikki to marry me, and that is when she said she couldn't"

"Did you feel guilt at maybe being happy when your cousin wasn't?" asked Julia.

"Yeah, I did" replied Mikki, looking at her with a nod. "I had just tried to unsuccessfully get Rachel to show any feeling of even wanting to be with Noah again; and here Blaine was asking me to spend the rest our lives together"

"And I might have ran out of the coffee shop at that point" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Hmm" replied Mikki with a nod. "Only for me then to get told by Puck, well I can't repeat what he actually told me because it's not the most polite thing he has ever said, but basically he told me that my being happy has nothing to do with his, and that he knew I wanted to marry Blaine, and if that was the case then I needed to be finding him and telling him that before it's all over between us"

"And just exactly where did you run off to from the coffee shop?" asked Cooper, looking to his brother.

"Umm home" replied Blaine, with a nod. "And when Mikki came to tell me yes, she may have found me packing a bag"

"Packing" said Julia. "Why sanggol?"

"Well I had somehow gotten this idea that Mik said no, and not actually I can't; because she didn't love me at all. So I was going to pack and leave"

"I see you were obviously convinced otherwise though that she did?" asked Michael.

Blaine looked at his father and nodded. "When she explained why she had said what she said, I realized it was a very Mikki thing to try to do and help Puck like she had; and then she may have asked me to marry her"

"Mikki asked you?" asked Julia.

"Yes" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "But granted your son had already asked me, and I was trying to make him see that I did indeed love him"

"And I told her as long as she would marry me, then I would marry her" said Blaine with a laugh.

"I really hope this doesn't make you hate me" said Mikki, looking to both of Blaine's parents.

"Pulot, of course not" said Julia. "I can see your reason, as to why; and it's very heart warming to see that you would put your own happiness and also that of Blaine's above anyone else"

"Yeah, I often call it that if thinking with my head a little too often and not that of my heart" said Mikki. "But I can assure you all very much that I do love Blaine and want to spend forever with him"

"Yeah, considering they were probably about five seconds away from ripping one another's clothes off when I went and told them you had dinner ready, mom" said Cooper, with a laugh. "I think we can say that they love one another"

"Cooper, really" said Blaine.

"Don't see you denying that's what you were trying to do baby bro" he replied with a smile; as Blaine reddened in the face; Julia and Michael gave a laugh as well and the five of them continued on with dinner getting to know one another all a little better.

#MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP#

The following day since it was Christmas Eve, Blaine took the opportunity along with Julia who had the day off from work and also Cooper, to show Mikki around that of San Francisco; and then it was time to prepare for that of Christmas Day the following day.

Christmas Day morning, after having already gotten up and spoken with his mom and dad; Cooper went downstairs to Blaine's bedroom, where he and Mikki were still asleep.

Entering that of his younger brothers room, with his cell phone in hand; he laughed to himself and went over to that of the side of the bed Blaine was on, and then loudly put on Jingle Bells from his cell phone.

"What the hell" said Blaine, as he awoke and looked at his brother standing next to his bed laughing.

"I've missed doing that to you of a morning" said Cooper.

"Yeah thanks Cooper" he replied, glaring at his older brother still.

"Tell him to go away" said Mikki. "I need sleep"

"Sorry no deal" said Cooper shaking his head. "Mom and dad are awake also upstairs, and that means only one thing presents. So get your asses upstairs now"

"Okay, can you give us a moment here then maybe" said Blaine, looking to his brother.

"Why is there something you got to have Mikki deal with?" asked Cooper, with a laugh.

"Get out of my room, Cooper" said Blaine.

"Okay, okay I'm going" replied Cooper with a smile. "But if you're more than a couple of minutes then we're all going to know what you're doing"

Blaine glared at him, and Cooper gave a laugh and walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey sorry about that" said Blaine, looking to Mikki who was still cuddled up next to him. "Coop really has to learn when to shut up"

"Hmm it's fine" said Mikki, opening her eyes and looking at him with a smile. "It's what older brothers are probably supposed to do"

"Yeah, wish he'd stop though" said Blaine, with a laugh and kissed her. "Morning"

"Hmm morning to you as well" replied Mikki returning the kiss. "So you don't need my help in dealing with any problems do you?"

"No, oh god don't listen to my brother" said Blaine, as Mikki gave a laugh.

"I guess you don't want me to do this then" said Mikki, as she kissed him and let her hands move downwards.

"No, I don't want that" said Blaine, grabbing at her hands. "Because then we will definitely have a problem"

"Hmm" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Maybe that's how I want to spend our first Christmas together in bed, helping you with said problem, although I can tell you right now it won't be all that of a problem for me"

"Okay, what happened to my parents and brother are upstairs and we shouldn't be doing anything?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"I think they probably already realise that we've had sex before" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Yes I'm sure they know" said Blaine, with a nod. "But it's definitely not going to be now, when they would realize that is what we're doing"

"So tonight then?" asked Mikki. "When they don't know and we finish off Christmas with a bang"

"Oh wow" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yeah, so now that I have that in your mind for tonight" said Mikki, with a smile. "Let's go upstairs"

"Uh huh" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"No problems there sweetie?" asked Mikki.

Blaine shook his head and got out of bed. "You coming?"

"That has so many different ways for to think about that" said Mikki, as she also got out of Blaine's bed.

"I meant upstairs" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"I suppose so" replied Mikki, with a shrug.

"Okay, yeah" said Blaine, with a smile, and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey I love you you know that. Merry first Christmas together"

"Hmm love you too" replied Mikki with a smile also and quickly kissed him. "Merry first Christmas together to you as well"

"Come on, let's go upstairs" said Blaine.

Mikki looked to him with a nod and the two of them headed upstairs to be with the other Anderson's.

#MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP##MTP#

Christmas morning, after being woken by Cooper; and the sound of his playing Jingle Bells from his cell phone, Mikki and Blaine headed upstairs to where Julia, Michael and Cooper were in the living room.

"Hey Merry Christmas" said Blaine, as the walked into the living room.

"Hi son" said Michael, looking at him. "Merry Christmas to you and also you as well Mikki"

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "Merry Christmas to you all as well; and again thank you for letting me spend it here with you all"

"Oh we're loving having you here" said Julia. "I can honestly say I don't think we've ever see Blaine smiling this much in his life"

"And he did always seem to be smiling as a little kid" said Michael, with a laugh. "But now it's like all the time"

"Okay, yeah can we not embarrass me here?" asked Blaine, with a laugh also.

"Oh, but it's our duty as parents" said Julia. "To make sure your wife to be knows every little thing about you"

"Hey, show her the baby pictures of Blaine" said Cooper with a laugh. "Especially the naked ones"

"Cooper" said Julia, looking to her son. "I was already intending to do that"

"Mom" said Blaine, going bright red in the face.

"Okay, presents" said Michael, with a laugh.

"Thank you dad" said Blaine, looking to him, and leaned over to grab a gift from under the tree that he and Mikki had bought along with them. "This is for you from both of us"

"Thanks" replied Michael with a nod as he took the gift from him.

"We also have a little something for you as well Mikki" said Julia, taking a small gift bag from under the tree.

"You didn't have to get me anything, really" said Mikki.

"Well this is something I really wanted you to have" said Julia. "Maligayang Pasko"

"It means Merry Christmas" said Blaine, with a quick laugh.

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile and nod. "Merry Christmas to you also, I really don't want to try and even attempt saying it like you said"

"That's fine syota" said Julia, with a smile as Mikki took the gift bag from her. "I'm sure maybe one day you might learn a few things"

"Personalized golf balls, nice" said Michael with a laugh, as he finally got the wrapping off the gift.

"Yeah, mom said she you are always losing yours" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "So figured at least this way, they might be returned to you at the club"

"Definitely, thanks" said Michael, with a nod and as Mikki took the small little box out of the gift bag.

"Mom, are they?" asked Blaine.

"Yes" replied Julia, looking to him with a smile and nod.

Mikki looked at her and also Blaine, and then opened the small box to see a pair of earrings.

"They're beautiful" said Mikki, as she looked at the earrings that were of a silver tone with a small diamond in the centre of each.

"They were my grandmother's earrings" said Julia, and Mikki looked at her. "And she passed them on to my father when he married my mother, who then when I married Michael gave them to me; and now I am passing on to you"

"You're giving me them?" asked Mikki.

"Yes, it is something that the first to marry gets, either the first daughter to wear or as in my case with two boys, the first daughter in law" replied Julia.

"Thank you" said Mikki. "They're beautiful and I promise that I will look after them always"

"I am sure you will" replied Julia. "And maybe if you want, you could wear them on your wedding day like my grandmother, mother and I did; but if you have already got plans for other earrings then I will not be offended"

"I would be honored to wear them" said Mikki, looking to her with a smile. "They can be my something old"

"Yes" replied Julia, with a nod.

"Great, so now what about when I get married" said Cooper. "What does my bride get?"

"A lifetime of having to listen to you?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"You're funny" replied Cooper, looking to that of his younger brother. "But I was hoping my wife would get them"

"Well you should have thought to get married before me then" said Blaine.

"Cooper, pulot" said Julia, looking to her older son. "You know that if it had been you, then yes she would have got them. But it was Blaine, and you have to accept that tradition"

"Just sucks that's all" replied Cooper with a frown.

"How about I make a deal with you then Cooper" said Mikki.

"What kind of deal?" he asked, looking at her.

"When and if you do marry" said Mikki.

"Hey, I will" replied Cooper. "It's just stupid girl I do like, she keeps travelling and all that; won't settle down"

"Maybe if you stopped calling her stupid girl, son" said Michael, looking to him. "Then she might decide to actually do that"

"I don't call her that to her face" replied Cooper. "And besides it's work she is travelling for; she doesn't want to settle down and do the whole family and kids things, she has already told me that"

"So that's why you said girlfriends the other night?" asked Blaine. "Because you figure you'll keep dating until you find the other girl you like more than her?"

Cooper looked at him and nodded. "That is the plan, yes"

"Tell you right now big brother from experience" said Blaine. "Trying to get the girl you really want out of your mind, it's not possible"

"Well not all is easy in life, like you and Mikki was" replied Cooper. "We all can't be across the hall from one another and fall in love"

"Maybe if you told her Cooper" said Julia.

Cooper looked at his mom and shook his head. "Nah, Peyton is too free spirited; she won't ever settle"

"Well I would like one day to see both my babies married" said Julia. "Just keep that in mind"

"Yeah, okay" replied Cooper with a nod.

"And I will make a deal with you too Cooper" said Mikki.

"Yeah what is that?" asked Cooper looking to her.

"When you do, your wife to be may borrow the earrings, on the proviso that she does return them to me" said Mikki.

"Really, you'd do that?" asked Cooper.

"I would" replied Mikki. "And it could be her something old as well as something borrowed also"

"I like her Blainey" said Cooper, looking to his younger brother with a smile.

"Sorry, she's mine" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "You're going to have to find your own"

They all laughed, and then continued to open the remaining presents and then enjoy the rest of Christmas Day with one another.

* * *

 _End Note: I could have written so much more here - but when it his 6000 words it was time to pull it back!_  
 _Anyway what are people's thoughts on how Mikki meeting the Anderson's went - understandably she was nervous, and her not wanting them to know that she originally said "I can't" to Blaine, was obviously scary for her because she didn't want them to think that she didn't love Blaine. Also the earrings that Julia gives to Mikki, there is a picture of them in my Tumblr; link for this is on the profile page._

 _Will have another chapter up of this soon, there will be a few more Perspectives ones first, because they sort of give a little more backstory before that of these ones, to the whole SNO verse._

 _Until next time, thanks for reading_  
 _Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
